lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Guy/Transcript
MALE CROCODILE: (GROWLING) MALE CROCODILE #2: (GROWLING) MALE CROCODILE: (GRUNTS) MAKUU: Now, while he's down! Jaw vise! MALE CROCODILE: (YELLS) (BOTH GRUNT) MAKUU: Tail whip, now! MALE CROCODILE: (GRUNTS) ONO: Over here! BUNGA: Whoa! It's a crocodile smackdown! Who do you think's gonna win? KION: I think we better break it up before someone gets hurt. Come on. CROCODILES: (GRUNTS) FULI: Take it easy, crocs. MAKUU: Lion Guard. What are you doing? KION: Crocodiles! That's enough. HODARI: Beshte! Lion Guard! Stop! BESHTE: Hodari, what's wrong? HODARI: Nothing's wrong. The crocs are just practicing. KION: Uh, practicing? HODARI: Yeah! They spar with each other to work on their technique. ONO: He's right, Kion. I forgot. HODARI: It's the crocodile way. KION: Sorry, Makuu. We didn't know you were just sparring. MAKUU: Apparently. Crocodiles! Did I say you could stop? (ALL GRUNTING) MAKUU: No. No, no. Swing your tail fast. Like this. See? HODARI: Fast, like this! Argh! BESHTE: You okay, Hodari? HODARI: Yeah. That was the Wide Tailspin. Still working on it. BESHTE: You'll get there. HODARI: Maybe. But I'll never be as good as a crocodile. They're so big and strong, and I'm... Tiny. BESHTE: Oh, come on! You're the perfect size for a gecko. And geckos can do stuff crocs can't. HODARI: But I wanna be part of a crocodile float. It's my dream! "Hodari, the crocodile." Or honorary crocodile, at least. BESHTE: Well, I guess everybody should have a dream. (RUMBLING) BUFFALOES: (WHINNYING) ONO: Kion! KION: I see 'em! Makuu! Incoming! MAKUU: Crocodiles! Get to higher ground! (HERD GRUNTING) ONO: Hapana! The stampede is causing a rock slide! KION: Heyvi Kabisa! Look out! Fuli, Ono, calm down the buffalo. ONO: On it. FULI: You got it, Kion. KION: Beshte, Bunga, you're with me. BESHTE: Stay here, little guy. CROCODILES: Whoa! Argh! MALE CROCODILE # 2: (GRUNTS) KION: Hold on, croc! I'm coming. MAKUU: I got this! (GRUNTS) Argh! HODARI: Oh, no. Makuu! MAKUU: (PANTING) KION: Makuu, you okay? MAKUU: (GROANS) My float's safe. That's what's important. Thanks for your help. (GRUNTS) (BONE CRACKS) (WINCES) Crocodiles, break's over! Back to your sparring positions. KION: Fuli, Ono, cape buffalo okay? ONO: Affirmative. KION: Great. Now that everyone's safe, let's get back to our morning patrol. HODARI: Beshte! Beshte, wait. I just got a great idea. BESHGE: Oh, yeah? You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. KION: Okay, Beshte. BESHTE: So what's your idea, Hodari? HODARI: Well, Makuu is injured, which means that he's hurt, which means that he might need some extra help right now, which means it's my big chance! I'm going to ask Makuu if I can join his float. BESHTE: Well, if being part of a croc float is what you've always dreamed of, I say go for it, little guy. HODARI: I will. Okay. You got this. You got this. You... Wait, Beshte. You know Makuu, right? Can you introduce me to him? BESHTE: Sure. CROCODILES: (BOTH GROWLING) BESHTE: Hey, uh, Makuu? MAKUU: Beshte. What's that? BESHTE: This is my friend, Hodari, and he has something he wants to ask you. MAKUU: (SIGHS) Make it quick. I'm busy. HODARI: Um, Makuu? Sir, I... I thought if you might be hurt, that you might need... If... If you gave me a chance, I could... That is... MAKUU: Spit it out, gecko. HODARI: Can I be in your float? I think I could really help out. MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) You? How would you be able to help a crocodile float? (GUITAR STRUMS) HODARI: ¶ I might be small ¶ But don't judge me by my size ¶ 'Cause deep down, Yeah, deep, deep down ¶ My heart's much bigger than most guys' (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) ¶ It don't much matter If you're short or you're tall ¶ 'Cause what's in your heart matters most of all ¶ I know you might not believe a word I say ¶ And that's the reason why I'm here today ¶ Yeah, it might seem crazy at first glance ¶ But it's so much more than a song and a dance ¶ You gotta look beyond my small stance ¶ So come on, now ¶ Give a little guy a chance ¶ I climb sheer rock sides And I hang upside down ¶ I can fit inside logs with room to jump around ¶ When I hide in trees I'm almost too small to see ¶ I can sneak all over because I'm me ¶ Yeah, it might seem crazy at first glance ¶ But it's so much more than a song and a dance ¶ You gotta look beyond my small stance ¶ So come on, now ¶ Give a little guy a chance ¶ But what I want most of all ¶ Is to be a crocodile ¶ Yeah, that's what I want most of all ¶ And I'll be standing tall, So, so tall ¶ Yeah, it might seem crazy at first glance ¶ But it's so much more than a song and a dance ¶ You gotta look beyond my small stance ¶ So come on, now ¶ Give a little guy a chance CHORUS: ¶ A little guy a chance HODARI: (VOCALIZING) CHORUS: ¶ A little guy a chance HODARI: ¶ So come on, now ¶ Give a little guy a chance ¶ (ALL LAUGHING) MAKUU: (COUGHS) That's very funny, Beshte. For a second, I thought your gecko friend was serious. BESHTE: It's not a joke. Can't you just give Hodari a chance? MAKUU: (CHUCKLES) A tiny gecko, part of a crocodile float? Ridiculous. HODARI: But... But... MAKUU: It's not the crocodile way, gecko. Now get outta here before you get squished. BESHTE: Gee, Makuu. You didn't have to hurt his feelings. Hey, Hodari! Come back! NJANO: (CHUCKLING) A gecko that wants to be a crocodile! Now that's funny. SHUPAVU: Funny, or genius? NJANO: Uh, pretty sure it's funny. SHUPAVU: Makuu's not the only crocodile leader around. Perhaps Kiburi would like to meet that gecko. NJANO: He would? SHUPAVU: (CHUCKLES) A gecko that's friends with the Lion Guard could be a useful addition to his float. And it could cause havoc in the Pride Lands. NJANO: Ooh, I know who would like that! BOTH: Scar. SHUPAVU: Come on, let's go get that gecko. BESHTE: Hey, Hodari! Where'd you go? Hodari! ONO: Beshte! Beshte! The galagos are in trouble! BESHTE: Oh, no! Lead the way, Ono! (LEAVES RUSTLING) HODARI: Who's there? Don't make me use my crocodile moves. (GRUNTS) SHUPAVU: Relax, gecko. We come in peace. Though I couldn't help but overhear... Makuu doesn't want you in his float? HODARI: Yeah, I don't blame him. A gecko in a crocodile float is ridiculous. Ah, I should just forget the whole thing. SHUPAVU: I wouldn't give up so easily, if I were you. HODARI: Why not? SHUPAVU: Makuu doesn't have the only float around, you know. In fact, I know a croc who would love to have you in his float. HODARI: You do? He would? SHUPAVU: Sure. He knows how much a bright, young gecko has to offer. You wanna meet him? HODARI: Sure! SHUPAVU: Njano, why don't you go on ahead? Tell Kiburi what a special candidate we have for his float. NJANO: Good idea. SHUPAVU: Come on, Hodari. Let's go. LAINI: Help! Help! KION: Laini and two other galagos are under the tree hollow. BESHTE: Are they okay? KION: They're fine, but they're stuck. BESHTE: Not for long. Twende kiboko! BUNGA: Come on out of there, gally-alagos. GALAGO: Yay! We're free! Whoo-hoo! BUNGA: Laini? Ooh, you're not a galago. FULI: Bunga, focus. LAINI: Whoo! We're free! Thank you, Lion Guard. BESHTE: No problem, Laini. FULI: It's what we do. KION: All right, Lion Guard. Let's get back on patrol. BUNGA: See you! Watch out for falling trees! NJANO: Trust me, this guy's gonna be great for your float! He knows all about Makuu and his crocs. And all their fighting techniques. KIBURI: So do I. But what good does that do me if the Lion Guard won't let me back into the Pride Lands? NJANO: This guy's a friend of the Lion Guard. I'll bet he can help you get past 'em. KIBURI: A crocodile that's friends with the Lion Guard? Interesting. NJANO: And here he is. KIBURI: I thought you said he was a crocodile. NJANO: No, you said that. Trust me. You can totally use this guy to take down Makuu. KIBURI: Hmm. Njano tells me you wanna be part of my float. HODARI: Yes. It's my dream. (MUSIC STARTS PLAYING) ¶ It don't much matter if you're short or you're tall... ¶ KIBURI: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. No singing. If you wanna be a crocodile, you have to show me you can fight. HODARI: You mean, the traditional crocodile initiation spar? KIBURI: That's right. Tamka here will be your sparring partner. TAMKA: (GROWLS) HODARI: You got this. You got this. KIBURI: Let the little guy win. Ready? Begin. HODARI: Wide Tailspin! TAMKA: Oh, the agony! You have beaten me! HODARI: Wow! I must be stronger than I thought. Who's next? KIBURI: Okay, that's enough. Hodari, you have won the initiation spar. HODARI: Really? Really? No, wait... Really? KIBURI: Good job, little gecko. You are now part of my crocodile float. HODARI: I'm a crocodile! Who's a crocodile? I'm a crocodile! (CHUCKLES) Uh, you know... Sort of. (SIGHS) KIBURI: Njano says you're friends with the Lion Guard. HODARI: Oh, yeah. Especially Beshte. He's the best. KIBURI: Wow. Maybe we'll run into them and you can say hello. HODARI: Where are we going? KIBURI: To the Pride Lands. I've had enough of this mud. We're going to a real watering hole. KION: Hey, Beshte. You okay? BESHTE: Yeah. I just feel bad about Hodari. FULI: Your gecko buddy? BESHTE: Yeah. His dream was to join Makuu's float. I told him to go for it, but they just laughed at him. FULI: Well, yeah. They're crocodiles. KION: It's not your fault, Beshte. You were just being a good friend. BESHTE: I guess. But he seemed really upset. ONO: Hapana! Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi and his crocs, they're back in the Pride Lands. KION: Oh no you're right Ono well whatever they're doing we're going to get them out come on Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! KION: Kiburi. Why are you back in the Pride Lands? KIBURI: Just visiting. Saying hello to some old friends. FULI: You don't have any friends here. KIBURI: Speaking of friends, have you met the newest member of my float? BESHTE: Hodari? HODARI: Oh, hey, Beshte! Look, I made it! I'm with the crocs now. BESHTE: It can't be. KIBURI: See? Hodari's our friend, he's your friend, too. So doesn't that make us all friends? BUNGA: No way! Wait, it doesn't, right? KIBURI: So, if you'll just step aside, we'll be on our way... KION: I really mean it, Kiburi. You and your crocs need to leave the Pride Lands. Now. (BOTH GROWL) TAMKA: Kiburi? KIBURI: Float, follow me. HODARI: Wh... What's going on here? Hey! KION: Beshte, make sure Hodari's okay. Now, let's go make sure Kiburi's float really does leave the Pride Lands. BESHTE: Hodari, what are you doing with Kiburi and his crocs? HODARI: Didn't you hear Kiburi? I'm part of his float now. Why did you chase them away? BESHTE: 'Cause Simba banished them to the Outlands after they tried to take him down. They're bad guys, Hodari. HODARI: No! Kiburi was nice to me, and we were just looking for water. BESHTE: Hodari, you gotta trust me on this one. HODARI: But you said I should join a crocodile float. Now that I did, you're saying I'm a bad guy? BESHTE: I'm not saying you're bad... HODARI: Yes, you are. You said I should follow my dreams, and I did. Maybe you're not my friend after all. BESHTE: No, Hodari! Wait! TAMKA: I thought the gecko was gonna get us past the Lion Guard. NDULI: At least he stalled 'em. They looked confused. KIBURI: We just have to move fast and take down Makuu before the Lion Guard even knows we're in the Pride Lands. HODARI: Kiburi! Crocs! I'm back. KIBURI: Hodari? We thought maybe you decided to stay with your Lion Guard friends. HODARI: They're not my friends anymore. I'm with your float now. TAMKA: Ooh. Like that's gonna do us any good. KIBURI: It might. Watch. Hodari, you have so many crocodile moves. You gotta tell us everything you learned from Makuu's float. HODARI: Oh, wow. There's so much. You should see the new moves they're working on. Like the Wide...Tailspin! Most of the crocs can't do it as good as me. Oh, and Makuu has been doing this crazy new move. But I don't think he can do that move. His front leg is hurt pretty bad. Oh, oh, and there's this move, too! But I don't think he can do that one, either. KIBURI: Makuu's hurt? This will definitely be useful. HODARI: Useful for what? KIBURI: (CHUCKLES) Oh, you'll see. MAKUU: Kion. KION: Makuu. Thought you should know, we saw Kiburi and his float heading your way earlier. MAKUU: Kiburi? Ugh. KION: We chased them back to the Outlands, but they might be back. MAKUU: I can handle Kiburi if I need to. (BONES CRACK) (GRUNTS) FULI: Not so sure about that. BESHTE: And Hodari's with Kiburi now. I wouldn't want him to get hurt. MAKUU: Hodari? Who's he? BUNGA: You know, little gecko, about yea high. MAKUU: That little guy? If he wants to be with crocodiles, he'll have to take his chances. KION: We can stick around in case Kiburi comes back. MAKUU: We don't need your help. We crocs can take care of ourselves. KION: Well, okay. KIBURI: We'll give the Lion Guard time to move off. Then it's payback time. HODARI: Payback time? Thought we were just going to get water. KIBURI: Oh, don't worry. We'll get the water. And the watering hole. HODARI: (GULPS) BESHTE: Guys, I'm worried about Hodari. If he's still hanging out with Kiburi, he might get really hurt. KION: Okay, Beshte. Let's see if we can find him. Ono? ONO: On it! (ALL GROWLING) (ALL GRUNTING) MALE CROCODILE: (GRUNTS) TAMKA: Ha! The little gecko was right! NDULI: Ha! We know all your moves. (BOTH GRUNTING) MAKUU: Kiburi. Only brave enough to challenge me when I'm hurt? KIBURI: Your days of leadership are over, Makuu. (BONE CRACKS) MAKUU: (GRUNTS) HODARI: Kiburi, stop! You can't just attack Makuu. You have to call for a Mashindano to challenge his leadership. It's the crocodile way. KIBURI: Crocodile way? (CHUCKLES) Don't tell me about the crocodile way, gecko. (HODARI YELLS) MAKUU: The little gecko's right, Kiburi. KIBURI: So? Once I'm leader, the crocodile way will be whatever I say it is! MAKUU: Huh? HODARI: Oh, no! This is all my fault. ONO: Everyone! Everyone! Kiburi's float is attacking Makuu's watering hole. BESHTE: Is Hodari with them? ONO: Sorry, didn't see him. FULI: Kion? KION: Makuu might not want our help, but it's still our job to try. KIBURI: (GROWLS) MAKUU: (GRUNTS) (BOTH GRUNTING) KION: Kiburi! Enough! KIBURI: This isn't your fight, Lion Guard. KION: And this isn't your watering hole. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! MALE CROCODILE: (GRUNTS) FULI: Huwezi! OUTLANDER CROC: Huh? (ONO YELLS) NDULI: Hey! BUNGA: Zuka Zama! NDULI: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: (GRUNTS) CROCODILE: Whoa! BESHTE: Hodari! You okay? I was worried about you, little buddy. HODARI: (CHUCKLES) I...I'm still your buddy? Even after I joined the bad guys? BESHTE: You were never a bad guy, Hodari. And I will always be your friend. Till the Pride Lands end. MAKUU: (GRUNTING) KIBURI: (SNARLS) KION: Kiburi, let Makuu go. KIBURI: You make me. KION: (SNARLS) TAMKA: (LAUGHS) Take that, lion cub. KIBURI: Now it's just you and me. MAKUU: (GRUNTS) HODARI: Beshte, we have to help Makuu. BESHTE: Hop on. HODARI: Just get me close, Beshte. I've got an idea. KION: (GRUNTS) BESHTE: (GRUNTS) HODARI: Close enough. KIBURI: Get off of me, gecko. HODARI: Makuu... Use the wide tail spin. MAKUU: (GRUNTS) HODARI: Now. MAKUU: (GRUNTS) KIBURI: (GROANING) HODARI: You did it! KION: Kiburi, it's time for you and your float to go back to the outlands. KIBURI: This isn't over Makuu. KION: It is now. (ROARING) CROCODILES: (SCREAMING) (WIND WHOOSHING) MAKUU: Hodari, right? HODARI: Yep, that's me. MAKUU: That was a brave thing you did back there. HODARI: Really? MAKUU: Yes. You have the heart of a true crocodile. If you still want to, you're welcome to join my float. HODARI: Me, on your... Me... MAKUU: Don't make me regret it. HODARI: Yes, Makuu... That would be the best thing ever. MAKUU: Very well. Crocodiles, welcome Hodari... The honorary crocodile. (CROCODILES CHANTING) Hodari, Hodari, Hodari. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Two Transcripts